Calibraciones del alma
by Fridda
Summary: Siempre me pregunté porqué Garrus tarda tanto en decidirse en el Me2 en comenzar una relación con Shepard. He aquí mi explicación.


**__Advertencias_ : sucede durante ME2, shakarian con pasado shenko._**

 ** _ _Exoneración_ : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bioware y su universo Mass effect._**

* * *

 ** _Calibraciones del alma_**

Cuando Shepard se sentó a hablar con él se alegró, siempre la había tenido en mucha estima y la consideraba una gran amiga más que una superior. Además, últimamente se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, siempre estaban juntos, como si fuesen siameses. Durante la charla que estaban manteniendo, Garrus se sorprendió a sí mismo escuchándose hablarle de la historia que a él le gustaba recordar como "el incidente del alcance y la flexibilidad"; al principio no se podía creer que le estuviese contando algo tan íntimo, pero en seguida se convenció de que estaba tan relajado con ella que le hablaba como si fuese su hermana. Lo que no esperaba al final de la historia era que Shepard respondiera dándole a entender que estaba interesada en él, como algo más que un buen amigo.

O puede que sí,porque ahora, cuantos más días pasaban, más convencido se hallaba de que ese relato no había sido casual, puede que en su subconsciente necesitase una señal que le indicase que Shepard también sentía algo.

Porque cuanto más tiempo transcurría desde esa propuesta, más convencido estaba Garrus de que mentía cuando le dijo: ¿tú y yo? ¿Por qué no? Nunca lo había pensado … Sí, lo había pensado y muchas veces, sólo que nunca quiso verlo. Su código turiano le hacía mantener sus emociones y anhelos enterrados en su interior.

¿Calibraciones? No. Eso era lo que decía para evitarla cuando ella quería hablar con él a solas, pero lo que realmente hacía era sentarse mientras realizaba una introspección de sí mismo. Se sentía confundido, tantas emociones reprimidas mezclándose con recuerdos, sobre todo recuerdos y frases hirientes de su padre que le hacían cuestionarse el tipo de persona que era, que le hacían creer que un ser tan maravilloso como Shepard no se merecía a un tipo como él.

Y por otra parte estaba la comandante esperando su respuesta. No queriendo presionarlo, pero preguntándole silenciosamente todos los días con la mirada anhelante. Un no le destrozaría el ego y también el corazón, aún así se recuperaría.

Pero por encima de todo se encontraba su miedo, el miedo paralizaba a Garrus y le hacía alargar su indecisión. No se trataba sólo de que ella fuese humana y él turiano. No tenía conocimiento de que hubiese habido antes en el Universo una pareja semejante, eso para él era lo de menos, después de todo no era muy diferente del tándem turiano / asari. Tampoco importaba que su relación actual de amigos corriese el riesgo de estropearse para siempre, ni que estuviesen embarcados en una misión suicida, bueno, puede que eso ya le doliese más, pues ya había perdido una vez a Shepard y ella casi lo pierde a él. La misión suicida era preocupante sí, pero lo que realmente asustaba a Garrus era el convencimiento de que podía llegar a quererla, de que quizás ya la quisiese un poquito.

Algunas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando sus caderas sin que ella lo viese, o fantaseando con su cuello. El cuello era la parte más suave de una turiana y el de la comandante semejaba ser mucho más suave y delicado que el de una turiana, ansiaba pasar un dedo acariciador por él, besarlo despacio; deseaba tocar sus cejas. Eran tan extrañas y al mismo tiempo tan bellas.

Y a pesar de la certeza de quererla, Garrus no podía olvidar el cariño con el que se habían mirado Shepard y Kaidan en la otra Normandía. No podía olvidar el dolor que el teniente sintió con su muerte ni el dolor que ella experimentó en Horizonte. Ni que la comandante tenía una foto de Kaidan en su camarote, tampoco podía olvidar la carta que él le había enviado dejando una puerta abierta a su relación, o que fuese posible que, despechada, Shepard hubiese confundido la amistad con el cariño. No, Garrus no debía ni quería olvidar nada de eso.

Mas al mismo tiempo deseaba hablarle de lo cercana que vio la muerte en Omega, de los sentimientos que en medio de esa desolación provocó en él la sola visión de la comandante a través de la mirilla de su rifle de francotirador. Quería decirle que si había sobrevivido, cuando medio moribundo lo llevaron a la Normandía, fue porque ella le hizo aferrarse a la vida con su regreso, porque sólo con estar cerca de ella le había hecho sentir que por fin había regresado a casa, que allá dónde estuviese Shepard estaría el hogar de Garrus Vakarian.

Quería decirle todo esto y mucho más. Cercarla contra la pared de su camarote, cogerla por las caderas y besarla lentamente, saboreándola, pero el miedo se lo impedía. Alargaba la espera amparándose en el dolor que un sí podría provocarle en el futuro. Sabiendo que cuando se encontrasen a las puertas del relé Omega 4, el convencimiento de la pérdida absoluta de lo que nunca tuvo le llevaría a los brazos de Shepard.


End file.
